Porno Kum
by sexglee
Summary: Escenas de sexo explícito entre Kurt y Sam. Agradecería los reviews :)


Me acerqué a la sala de ensayo y vi que Sam estaba apoyado en el piano. Tenía el culo en pompa y mi mirada no pudo evitar ir a él. Solté mi maleta en una de las sillas, mirando alrededor donde no había nadie.

Sam se giró y me miró de arriba abajo con descaro, llegando a mis ojos.

-¿Y los demás? -Pregunté remangándome la camisa.

-No lo sé. Creo que hoy no había ensayo y no nos hemos enterado. -Se encogió de hombros mientras mi mirada se iba directamente a los abdominales que se marcaban bajo su camiseta. Él se miró también y se levantó la camiseta dejando que viera sus abdominales totalmente definidos. Estaba deseando pasar mi lengua por ellos, llegar a esos diminutos pezones y retorcerlos con mi lengua hasta que se pusieran bien duros. Sacudí la cabeza y levanté la mirada hasta Sam. Se había quitado la camiseta y se acercaba a mí.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso hambriento, metiéndome la lengua en la boca y retorciéndola con la mía. Húmedo. En ese momento y sin hacer falta nada más empecé a empalmarme. Mi polla estaba dura bajo los pantalones y Sam cogió mi mano poniéndola sobre su polla en el pantalón.

-Sam.. -Musité sobre sus labios mientras él seguía con los besos. Hice que parara dándole un pequeño empujón hacia atrás. -¿Qué me harías? -Susurré sobre sus labios totalmente excitado. Sam me miró a los ojos y puso la mano sobre mi polla que comenzaba a empalmarse aún más, totalmente duro.

-Primero... Haría que te pusieras de rodillas y me la mamaras. -Susurró sobre mis labios mirándome a los ojos. -Que te la tragaras hasta el fondo y notaras las venas de mi polla en la comisura de tus labios. -Solté un gemido al escucharlo notando cómo estaba totalmente empalmado para él mientras me meneaba la polla en los pantalones. -Haría que me chuparas los huevos y te los metieras enteros en la boca.. Luego, te pondría de rodillas y comenzaría a follarte duro sin importarme si te duele o no, clavándoleta hasta el fondo, dándote guantazos en el culo. Quiero que te duela. Que te remuevas y pienses en la follada que te he dado. Y luego me correría en tu boca. -Finalizó mientras yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Mi polla palpitaba de excitación bajo su mano y noté cómo se ponía de rodillas y me bajaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas junto con el bóxer dejando mi polla libre. Estaba totalmente duro, el glande estaba descubierto; rosado y brillante mientras la piel de la polla se doblaba.

Sam se inclinó sobre mi polla dando lametones sobre la cabeza, dando chupadas y soltando de nuevo mi polla. Me masturbaba la polla mientras yo gemía agarrándole los mechones de pelo rubio.

-Dios mámamela.. -Susurré en modo de súplica, viendo cómo Sam se metía mis huevos en la boca, succionándolos con fuerza mientras me pajeaba la polla. Tiré de su cabeza y le metí la polla en la boca clavándosela hasta el fondo y comenzando a follarme hasta su garganta moviendo las caderas con fuerza. Sam apretaba mi culo con las manos mientras él se pajeaba cerrando los ojos sintiendo la follada que le estaba dando a su boca.

Después de haberle follado la boca durante unos diez minutos Sam se levantó con los labios brillantes y me puso de rodillas, golpeándome la boca con su polla. Era más grande que la mía, mucho más. Sus venas estaban totalmente marcadas y mediría unos 24 centímetros, me iba a doler mucho que me follara.

Me la metí en la boca y comencé a mamársela despacio, haciendo que Sam jadeara y me agarrara del flequillo, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus huevos.

-Así.. -Susurró con dificultad. Me metí la polla hasta el final, haciendo que mis labios toparan con su pubis rasurado. Retorcía la lengua alrededor de su polla mientras se la mamaba, notando la punta de su polla latir contra mi garganta, haciendo que yo mismo soltara un gemido.

-¿Quieres que te folle la boca, huh? -Sugirió con la voz ronca acariciándome el pelo, y asentí. Sam comenzó a meterme la polla hasta casi la garganta, haciendo que me la tragara entera y cerrara los ojos. -Así.. Me sentir cómo te la tragas.. -Susurró con una mano puesta en su propio culo para impulsarse para follar.

Sacó la polla de mi boca y me puso contra el piano, apoyando las manos en él mientras sentía cómo restregaba la punta de su polla contra mis nalgas, mientras yo me pajeaba.

Sin esperarlo note cómo sus 24 centímetros de polla completa me partía el culo en dos, haciendo que gritara de dolor y apretara los ojos casi apunto de llorar. Sam comenzó a follarme de tal manera que mis gritos eran desgarradores pero él seguía sin parar y notaba cómo su polla me perforaba el culo.

-Kurt estás muy prieto. -Dijo entre gemidos mientras no paraba de follarme, agarrándome las manos en la espalda mientras yo apretaba los ojos y gritaba de dolor. La follada que me estaba dando hacía que me quedara ronco y casi sollozara, soltando bufidos sintiendo su gran y gruesa polla clavarse en mi interior.

Llegó un momento en el que el dolor poco a poco se tornó en placer, y comencé a chillar pero esta vez de placer, gritando el nombre de Sam.

-Fóllame Sam, por favor, lléname. -En ese momento quería que me metiera hasta los huevos, quería sentirme saciado y Sam lo hacía. Me metía la polla hasta el fondo moviéndose con fuerza y embistiéndome contra el piano mientras mis gritos de placer inundaban la sala. Sam me follaba fuerte, dando cachetadas en mis nalgas y cerrando los ojos.

-Por favor, Sammy, por favor fóllame más fuerte... -Le pedí con los ojos cerrados apretando las manos notando como al follada que me estaba dando aumentaba y yo me quedaba hecho un títere a su merced.

-¿Así te gusta Kurt? ¿Te gusta sentir mi polla? -Gimió Sam clavándose hasta el fondo. Estaba tan empalmado y sentía tal placer que sentía que me corría, así que comencé a pajearme la polla para correrme, soltando un gran gemido y viendo cómo la leche caía contra el suelo mientras Sam seguía follándome.

Sam me puso de rodillas y se meneaba la polla en mi boca masturbándose fuertemente, mientras yo chupaba su glande.

-Así. Córrete en mi boca. -Gemí sobre su polla, y él soltó un gran chorro de leche que cubrió toda mi lengua, mi boca, mis labios y chorreaba por mi barbilla.

Se la chupé para tragarme toda la leche que había echado, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él seguía gimiendo y me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me gusta cómo sabes.


End file.
